The Chaser
by harry potter is my muse
Summary: The word 'Chaser' can mean many different things. A short somewhat-funny oneshot. JPLE


**TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY READING-THE-SERIES FIC: I am quite literally updating in a minute. I just wanted to stick this up first. SO FEAR NOT. :D**

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns all but the plot, really. If I owned Harry Potter, half the people who are dead would still be alive.

ALRIGHT. So this just popped into my head. I'm gonna try and make it funny… It's gonna wind up really spontaneous. Swearing is inevitable, sorry. And it will REMAIN A ONE-SHOT.

Please review? :3

(first person) JAMES POV  
  
It is almost Christmas break, and I absolutely love the snow and cold. I left my fellow Marauders behind to go sit outside and watch the snow swirl around the grounds. Have you ever just sat outside, doing nothing? If you have, then you know that you drift off into your own musings very often. That's exactly what I am doing right now. Really the only things I think about are Lily Evans, school work, Lily Evans, Quidditch, Lily Evans, pranks, Lily Evans, the next full moon, Lily Evans, being Head Boy this year… oh yeah, did I mention a one Ms. Lily Evans?

I, James Potter, am a Chaser. In Quidditch, I chase Quaffles and other players trying to score for Gryffindor. In school, I chase after Sirius who steals my work when Moony doesn't let him copy. In pranks, I chase after Sirius who steals my Invisibility Cloak to save his own skin, the bloody wanker. During the full moon, I chase dear old Moony and his 'furry little problem' – which is NOT a badly behaved rabbit, by the way. While being Head Boy, I chase students disobeying the rules – whether to congratulate them or take away points is beside my point here.

With Lily Evans, I chase her because I love her. Yes, love is a strong word. Yes, many people say that 16 – ALMOST 17! – is too young to be in love. Yes, I am sure. Absolutely positive.

I did a lot of soul-searching. I always liked her, from that first time I saw her. I hadn't really realized I loved her until fifth year. She always turns me down, in the most creative ways, too. I settled down this year, especially now that I'm Head Boy, thinking that she might see me as who I really am and not some arrogant prat.

She has been nicer to me, I would even call us friends. I just keep wishing that I could think of a way to show her how much I truly care for her. I just wish she could see it.

James Potter, Chaser. Why couldn't it be James Potter, the-one-who-is-still-a-Chaser-but-has-a-girlfriend-named-Lily-Evans? I should probably think of a new one there, that one is a bit of a mouthful.

I was still thinking of all the things I could do to win Lily over, when I felt something both very cold and very wet hit me in the back of the head.

I spun around so fast that I'm surprised I didn't get a crick in my neck. There was Sirius, barking in laughter, Remus, smiling smugly, Peter, looking confused, and – my breath hitched for a second – Lily, who was smirking, another snowball in her hand.

As soon as all this registered, the aforementioned snowball came flying and hit me in the face. I growled and took up some snow and threw it in their general direction. Soon, a full-blown snowball fight broke out, with huge forts and everything. Somehow, Remus and Sirius were on a team, and Lily and I were on the other. Peter just seemed content with hiding behind a tree and laughing his arse off at any good hits, until the one he was laughing at got him good with a snowball or two.

It seemed to be getting out of control, I mean, we are the Marauders after all. And Sirius has got to be the weirdest, most idiotic, bloody wanker of a friend a guy could possibly have. He took great joy in adding, what he called, more "pizzazz" to the game. Sirius's definition of pizzazz: adding spells and charms to every snowball he made. It definitely made it interesting, especially once we caught on.

Lily was a bit better than Sirius in spell work, having studied practically the entire library. Sirius knew all of three spells to use, while Lily had new ones each time.

Sirius soon saw that we were winning with our new spells added into the mix. "HEY! NO FAIR." Lily just laughed and smirked. "All's fair in love and war!" She then threw a new snowball and it hit its mark, alright. Sirius fell backwards with an "OOMPH," and we decided to end it there, our team winning by a long shot.

We jogged over to where Sirius was laying. The first thing out of his mouth when we got there was "Bloody hell, Evans. You do have an arm."

Then we all got a good look at how we looked post-snowball-slash-spell fight. After such a study, we collapsed with laughter for a good half an hour, because each time we tried to sit up, we would just glance at each other and collapse again.

Lily soon discovered that such collapsing into more fits of laughter might be avoided if one closed their eyes. We did just that. Lily opened her eyes and removed all charms – too many for me to even list, let me tell you.

The other three Marauders went back inside, but I told them I would catch up in a bit. I just wanted to sit for a while longer. I took out my wand and dried off my clothes so I wouldn't get sick and sat down where I had been earlier. I hadn't noticed until then that Lily did the same. She came and sat next to me.

She smiled as she scooted a bit closer and nudged me with her elbow. "Some game, wouldn't you say?" She smiled. I replied, "Abso-bloody-lutely amazing." I looked over at her and returned the smile.

She chuckled and turned to where we had been facing. "You know James, I might like you more than I thought… and I don't necessarily mean as friends."

There must be some bad air right in this one spot, because my breath hitched again. I managed to breathe out, "What do you mean?" She only replied, "Oh, you know what I mean…"

I looked at her intensely, trying to see if I could see the truth in her gaze, and it was there. I asked her, for old time's sake, "Go out with me, Evans?" To which she replied, "I'd love to."

I swear that I might have blinded her with my smile.

"Guess I should thank that bloody git I call a friend. It was probably his idea to come out here and bother me in the first place," I looked over at Lily, who nodded. "I guess I – we – could thank him Marauder-style…" She smirked evilly. "That would be my pleasure."

Better look out, Padfoot. After all, all's fair in love and war, wouldn't you say?

**Well there you are! I really hoped you liked it… PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

And in case you couldn't tell, Lily and James are my favourite ship…

And by the way, Flames are used for s'mores, and will be treated as such. *bows* good day to you, kind ladies and gents!


End file.
